Not Another SOLDIER Fic
by houseprodigy
Summary: While it seems like yet-another generic FFVII SOLDIER fic, there is much entertainment to be had within these chapters...M for language, violent content, and later surprises...


-1_Shut your mouth and listen closely,  
Because this silence isn't easy  
So I'll break it even harder than before_

Because I'm 16 going on the end of my days,  
And if words aren't going to cut than I'll find another way.

Because I'm leaving what I know behind,  
And I'm living out my chance to shine  
Like the stars now fading from your eyes  
And I hope you'll understand

Woah, woah, please wait till I come home  
Woah, woah, don't turn my heart to stone.

It was Cloud's first real time away from home. He wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing, but as he got on that flight to Midgar, he was almost certain that something was wrong. He couldn't deny the sinking feeling in his stomach any longer. Something told him to stay, to find another way to take care of things…but, as always, he pushed that nagging voice out of his thoughts and focused on what he thought was the right thing to do. He had to go to Midgar. He had to become a SOLDIER, and nothing but First Class would do. He'd had enough with the small-minded villagers of Nibelheim. He was going to make something of himself, whether they thought he could or not.

The train ride through the different sectors of the lighted city was nerve-wracking. He was almost certain that someone was watching him the entire time, though when he looked around, everyone seemed to be minding their own business. The nagging feeling in his stomach only intensified as he got closer to base, where he'd register and sign away his life, if only temporary. He dismissed it as nerves and set it aside. Nothing was going to stop him from becoming the hero he knew he could be.

After all, he wasn't just doing this for himself. He was doing it especially for his mother-the one person who'd never let him down. Part of him wanted to believe he wasn't doing it to try and impress Tifa, but deep down, he knew that he wanted her to notice him, even if nothing changed between them.

As he'd signed all the forms and lined up for inspection, the feeling seemed to gnaw at him even worse than before. He couldn't help but feel as though something was going to happen…something bad. He took a deep breath and tried to look like something more than the runt from Nibelheim with a bitter outlook on life and pessimistic attitude. After all, that's the way they all saw him, right? It seemed ludicrous that anyone should think of him having some worth, but then again, that was a small village. Who knew what the people in the cities thought?

Obviously no better, Cloud noted, as he recognized the look of disappointment and scrutiny in the examiner's eyes as he passed by.

"I'm a nobody again, it seems…nothing more than some scrawny country kid with strange hair and a big mouth," he thought bitterly, not even having to fight any urge to cry, as a couple of kids had already done. They didn't look any older than fifteen, probably looking for some kind of idealistic future in the company of Shinra, though Cloud himself wasn't entirely sure of what he was getting into, either. He did know, however, that it was going to be tough, no matter what. He was used to a hard life, so it was no big whoop for him. In fact, it almost felt like home, only here, he felt a bigger need to prove himself. Yes, this time, there would be no folding. This time, he was going to be something.

After basic training, Cloud quickly learned that the best way to get ahead was to not get ahead. He grimaced as he rose from his bunk, feeling his ribs once again to make sure nothing was broken.

"Nope, only bruises," he thought, grateful for the fact that no one had seen them. Had the cadets who'd done him a "favor" by beating him into a pulp in order to "toughen him up" been caught and punished, that would have only made his life even more difficult. The periodic beatings weren't really anything to be lamented, anyway. He was learning each person's strengths and weaknesses, and from the looks of it, there wasn't much competition to be found just yet.

He sighed and grabbed his gear, heading out the door to grab some quick breakfast before early morning routine. As he slammed down yet another tragically-dissatisfying-yet-somehow-basically-nurturing meal, he hurried to get out of the mess hall before too many of his "friends" could show up. So far, he hadn't found anyone he really liked, nor had he found anyone who really liked him. Oh well, it wasn't as if he had a real desire to make friends, anyway.

He headed out to line up for early morning inspection, and the familiar feeling that something was up began to poke at him again. This time, however, it was somehow different. It didn't feel quite as menacing. It was almost…hopeful, in an odd way.

Automatically, he realized why. Sergeant Ishimoto wasn't anywhere to be found. In his stead stood a tall, dark-haired male who looked as if he was barely any older than Cloud himself. It was odd, really, to be looking at someone nearly as young as he was, only in higher ranks. Sure, he looked big, but he still wasn't that impressive, as far as Cloud could tell.

The young man stepped forward, his face stoic as he glanced over the lines of young cadets. His face showed little to no emotion, and Cloud was pretty sure he could hear the clicking of knees. It was amazing, really, just how worked-up some people could get.

He was thrown off when suddenly the brunette stopped in his tracks, pausing for a second, and then flashing a smile. He crossed his arms and seemed to shift his weight to rest on one leg, hip cocked. In fact, in a very odd way, the man reminded Cloud of Tifa.

"Hello troops, glad to see you've all managed to drag yourself out of bed to come see me this morning. Not that I think any of you did any dragging. I'm sure many of you just hopped up, ready for the day to begin. You certainly all look bright and cheery. Anyway, first bit of business…Sergeant Ishimoto will not be joining us for quite some time, as he has been deployed, or shall I say 'promoted' to an office space and is far too busy to catch the elevator and run the wonderful fifty feet it takes to get here each morning. So, I shall be your new instructor. My name is technically Captain Zachary Fair, First Class SOLDIER."

Cloud felt his heart jump in his throat. _This_ guy was First Class? There was just no way the ordinary-looking young man was that skilled. Sure, looks could be deceiving, but this was just a plain-out _lie_.

"However, if I ever catch wind of any of you using the dreaded first name, I shall be forced to busterslap the mako out of you. You will address me by 'Captain,' 'Captain Fair,' or 'Sir'."

"Great, just another jerk on a power trip," Cloud mused.

"But…," the SOLDIER continued, "I usually just go by Zack. To be perfectly honest, I'm not all that fond of my last name, either, though I do take pride in it, so just because I'm allowing a bypass of the formalities, that does _not _give you open reign to just do as you please. I will expect a bit of respect." He grinned and clapped his hands together. "So, who wants to get their ass kicked first this fine morning?"

Somehow, Cloud had a bad feeling about this…


End file.
